cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
8BitDylan
8Bit '''(previously known as '''8-Bit Homo) is a YouTuber and Livestreamer. He is a close friend to the Cube and is part of the Cube UHC roster. He made his debut in Cube UHC in the eleventh season, and has been an active participant since then. Since collaborating with the Cube, he has appeared in the many of their series and videos, such as Cube Frenzy ''and ''Cube UHC. He has also invited some of the members to appear in his series, such as How To Be A Minecraft YouTuber. 8Bit's signature item is his red bow tie. He also had a thought of changing his YouTube name to 8BitBasic as it was marketed. Real Life Dylan is from Nebraska but currently resides in San Francisco, California where he now works for twitch. He lives with his husband Nigel aka Delphron, an Irish gaming youtuber who he met during the Harmony Hollow series. Currently, Dylan rarely posts on his youtube channel due to having a full time job as a staff member at Twitch to which he streams almost daily on twitch when he has chance playing a variety of games. History on YouTube List may be inaccurate. '' In mid May 2016, he decided to change his name to 8Bit, officially dropping the "Homo" part from his name. This is due to the word homo often used as a slur. '''Ongoing Series ' *How To Be A Minecraft YouTuber *The Arcade *Cube Ultra Hardcore (since season 11) *Cube Frenzy (only on Graser's channel; host) *Who Wants To Be A Stackinaire? (only on HBomb's channel; announcer) *Would You Rather *Never Have I Ever *Viewer vs. Viewer *Vlogs 'Ended Series ' List may be inaccurate. *Orange is the New Rainbow *Hunger Games Tournament *Minecraft Isles *Harmony Hollow Relationship with the Cube Dylan has always had close relationships with Cube members but was never a member in its' initial run. Dylan revealed this due to tensions with people on host servers and didn't join to avoid drama but has collaborated with Cube members in other series. Dylan became an official Cube member during its' revival in 2019. Cube Ultra Hardcore 'Season 11 ' : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 11) Similar to first timers, 8Bit was unfased by the Ultra Hardcore gamemode. He played his game very poorly compared to the other debutees. On the surface, Tybzi spotted him. He has built a cobblestone wall to fight off a Skeleton, which dropped a bow. Distracted by the rare drop, Tybzi rushed in and pinned 8Bit to the wall. Surprised and unable to escape, 8Bit was killed, despite having better gear. 'Season 12 ' : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12) '' In his second season, he was shown to be a bigger threat as he racked in some kills from JWong and Echo. 8Bit and his team were at the top of the pyramid, proving to be one of the tougher opponents. Once his team activated the End Portal, the remaining teams began to rush to the location. Upon entering the End, his team was able to destroy all of the Ender Crystal Towers and managed to take 1/4 of the Ender Dragon's health before Crimson Team entered through the portal. Once Crimson Team entered, 8Bit's team fell one after the other, thus ending their season. 'Season 13 : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13) '' In Season 13, 8Bit played a more strategic and quite game. With the additions of the Mumble Plugin and the Truces and Betrayals twist, he was ready to fight. Having founded diamonds early on, he made an enchantment table, while Pat was left out of the loop. 8Bit was ready to strike, spying on Pat for several times. Meeting up with Pat, made a bloodbath as his plans were successful. He used the enchantment table as bait, and eliminated Pat from the game. After killing Pat, he played a more quite game, as he was able to sneak through the forest, without getting unseen. Before he met his timely death, he made a truce to Echo to not target each other, and go after the biggest threat, Grape. The two then went into different directions and 8Bit met with Grape. He tried to fight off the overpowered participant but was unable to beat Grape's skill and gear. 'Season 14 ' In season 14, he was paired with MlgHwnt. 'Elimination History *8Bit first appeared in season 11. Quotes Trivia *8Bit is gay.Coming Out Story *He, along with Huahwi and Rumble, made their debut in ''Cube UHC ''during the eleventh season. *His favorite color is blue. Cube UHC S14: Episode 1 (5:50) **More specifically, the same shade of blue he has on his Minecraft skin. *His current YouTube avi is one of his emotes on his Twitch channel. *Dylan became an official Cube member in 2019. *Dylan married fellow Cube member Delphron (In Real Life) on November 7th, 2019 at San Francisco City Hall. Gallery File:8BitHomo.png|Real Life. 8bit.png|8-BitHomo's Minecraft skin. tumblr_nksvduLGrR1upq0awo1_500.jpg|8-BitHomo and Grapeapplesauce at PAX East. Isles - 8Bit.png|MC Isles - 8BitHomo S11 - 8Bit.png|S11 - 8BitHomo S12 - Team 5.png|S12 - 8BitHomo S13 - UO 8Bit.png|S13 - 8BitHomo (Unofficial) S13 - P1.png|S13 - 8BitHomo S18 - 8Bit Thumbnail.jpg S16 - 8Bit Thumb.jpg 8BitUHC15.png S14 - 8Bit Thumb.jpg S13 - 8Bit Thumb.jpg References Navigation Category:YouTuber Category:Non Cube Member Category:Cube UHC Category:Minecraft Isles Category:Former Minecraft Isles Crew Member Category:Cube UHC Season 11 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 12 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 14 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 15 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 16 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 18 Participant Category:Cube Member Category:Cube SMP Season 4 Member